camppyramidroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Aretha Kane
Name: Aretha Kane (Changed last name to Brich but has changed it back to Kane) Gender: Female God Parent: Sobek but if not availible then Thoth or Anubis Mortal Parent: Amanda Kane (Changed last name to Brich) Appearance: Check Pic Personality: Aretha is kind and friendly. She is defantly the girl you want on your side compared to have her a an enemy. She is forever loyal to her friends and is protective of them. She never gives in easily and is strong willed. She can be trusted with any secret but sometimes is to trusting. She is smart, creative and a caring person. Aretha is Courages and a great listener but most of all she is a great person to have as your friend. History: Aretha's parents met at a concert Amanda was performing at. The god was walking past and heard Amanda so he decided to go see. When he saw her he was in love. After the concert Amanda saw him and fell in love. The two desiceded to get something to eat and drink and to get to know each other. After thier drink they went to Amanda's and stayed together for the night. The next morning Amanda found a note from the god. It said"Dear Amanda, I'm sorry for my disperance but I had to. There is something I didn't tell you I'm (Which god her Father is and what he is the god of). I can understand if you don't belive me but it is the truth. Any way's I need to go, love (Which god her father would be). Nine month's later Amanda gave birth to Aretha. Amanda knowing how hard it is to grow up with only a mother since her father left her mother when she was just a baby got married again to a person named James Brich. Amanda changed her and Aretha's last name to Brich (But her origenal name is Aretha Kane). Aretha grew up in London (The family moved there when Aretha was two month's old) and nether know that James was her Step-Father. She loved her life there and loved her family. When she started school she made friends with two people Elizabeth (Liz for short) and Winter. At the age of ten she was diagnose with ADHD and dyslexia. Her parent's told the school she went to and was given extra help. When she was 12 she had her first monster attack. Winter (who was a child of Nephthys) got rid of the monster and explained to Aretha what was going on. She told her that she was a child of a Egptian God and that James was not really her father. Winter took Aretha home and told her that she has to pack her stuff. She packed her stuff and when Winter was done with explaining everything to Aretha's parents she told her that they should head as close they can to Camp Giza. When they arrived around 1 mile away, Winter shadow traveled to Camp Pyramid and gave her a dagger as a "welcome to camp" gift. Weapons: She has a dagger as a gift from Winter Chase Older men declare war. But it is youth that must fight and die (talk) 21:06, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- More clear on personality. I feel like you just threw a bunch of words together to make the personality. Also, if you're going to use a child of another god as the bringer of Aretha, use a child that already exists at camp. JaguarStar19 (talk) 23:16, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- Okay, the bringer to Camp Pyramid is a friends Character, Winter Chase and the personality is also fixed. Older men declare war. But it is youth that must fight and die (talk) 10:29, December 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ok. Thanks. So sorry for the late claiming!!!!